Wake Me Up Again
by Creator-Chaos
Summary: “You couldn’t sleep either?” Beast Boy asked her. “Nope,” she replied guardedly. He paused, then said, “You wanna watch this with me?” gesturing to the movie. “Uh, sure.” RaeBB Fluff I hate myself
1. Drainer

(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story. Get over it.)

(A/N: I'm doing what I promised myself I'd never do, I feel dirty doing it, and I'm only going to write it once so my keyboard won't be contaminated: **Raven and Beast Boy--Fluff! **(washes hands) I hate myself, but I got this idea when I was up late one night and I had to do it. Enjoy!)

_This guy is such an idiot, _Raven thought in disgust about the new villain the Titans were fighting. _He sounds like a plumber. Stupid parasite. _

Indeed, his name was Drainer, based on the fact that his power was to drain the power of others. For this reason, the Titans were staying far out of his reach. He had already drained some bystanders, so now had incredible strength.

Cyborg toppled over after being hit by a car thrown by Drainer, and was apparently unconscious. Raven hurried over to him to get him to safety, knowing that she had to hurry before Drainer got to him.

She floated Cyborg to safety as Robin fired freeze disks and Star Fire shot lasers at Drainer, and Beast Boy had become a gorilla (or whatever that thing was, Raven really didn't care) to throw things at him.

Raven took her eyes off the fight to secure Cyborg behind a shop; a mistake she would regret. Suddenly she felt herself being held up by a bizarre energy, and the weirdest sensation creeping over her body. It started in the pit of her stomach, something heavy, yet light, an unexplainable numbness. Then she could feel it spread throughout her body, tingling at first, but then going cold, and Raven could feel herself slipping away…

The last thing Raven was aware of before the numbness conquered her was a flash of green and a scream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven sat up in one of the Titans' hospital bed with a start. There was still a tingling feeling throughout her body, and she felt lightheaded. Then she remembered the green, and immediately directed, to any random person, the question, "Where's Beast Boy?"

The random person happened to be Robin. "He's fine," he said seriously. "It's a good thing he jumped in front of you, or you could have lost more than your powers."

It took Raven a moment to grasp this. Beast Boy had jumped in between her and Drainer? Wait a minute, **_she didn't have any powers?!_**

"I'm powerless?!" Raven shrieked in anger. She glanced around, wanting something to

explode because of her accidental magic, but nothing moved the slightest bit in the room.

Robin winced. "Yah, you and Beast Boy both. But don't worry, it'll only last three weeks at most."

"Three weeks," Raven repeated in her usual sarcastic monotone. "Three damned weeks." She fell back onto the bed with a thump.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat in his room, staring into the oblivion that was his shadowed ceiling with a splash of his imagination. Raven should be awake by now. Shit, he had never been without his powers. Not since he had gotten them. What would it be like to be powerless?

He concentrated with all his might, but he remained the same. No animal appeared suddenly to replace the small green boy lying on the top bunk, no monster emerged to cover the insecurities of this young mortal. He was alone, just left alone to be himself, with nothing to hide his insufficiencies and weaknesses. Alone, yet again, in this unforgiving world.

Beast boy gave a shuddering sigh. He closed his eyes, but even sleep had forsaken him.

It was the middle of the night by now, and sleep still hadn't found it in its schedule to relieve Beast Boy of reality. So, instead, he went to watch a movie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven lied in her room, slightly dazed. She was making very little effort to control her emotions now. It didn't even matter. At least, not while she was alone. She wouldn't let anyone _see _her feel. That was just begging to get hurt.

_Dang, I need some tea, _Raven thought, her emotions not used to this much free reign. Duty was screaming in her head, and Raven smiled as she could feel Bravery and Rebellion doing at Duty's reprimands. Then Guilt overpowered all of them, and Raven let out a shuddering sob. _Shut up! _Duty finally screamed, and Raven was able to semi-control her emotions once more.

After she had made herself some herbal tea, Raven decided to catch that anime she had been hearing so much about at her café. However, she froze when she saw beast Boy watching Shrek there.

_Shit, _Raven thought, and turned around quickly. But, unfortunately, not quickly enough.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Nope," she replied guardedly.

He paused, then said, "You wanna watch this with me?" gesturing to the movie.

"Uh, sure."

(A/N: sorry this was so short! The next chapter will be longer! Review!)


	2. Movies

(Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay? Get over it, lawyers!)

(A/N: thanks to anyone who reviewed! If you haven't seen, and want to see, the movie Gothika, just a warning: I mention it in here, and it could spoil it.)

"But, why can the donkey talk?" Raven asked, staring in slight awe as the donkey named Donkey begged an old lady not to sell him.

"He just can," Beast Boy replied, his eyes never leaving the screen. "He's a fairy-tale creature."

"It still doesn't make any sense."

"Not everything has to make sense, Raven," Beast Boy said pointedly.

Raven stopped. She had forgotten _that _a long time ago. She had forgotten the fact that some things were better being left unknown. That was what added fun to life. Then again, she had forgotten about fun a long time ago, too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Beast Boy's hysterical laughter. She glanced at the screen to see Donkey say, "Oh, that was really scary. And if you don't mind me saying, if that don't work your breath certainly will. You definitely need some ticktack or somethin' cause your breath stank!" Raven vaguely registered in her mind that a few years ago she would have laughed at that, almost as hard as Beast Boy.

"Come on, even you have to think that that's funny," Beast Boy glanced over at her, a sort of confused disbelief written on his face.

_He's kind of cute when he's confused, _Raven thought, then mentally slapped herself. If her powers weren't gone something would have broken. Instead, she merely replied, "It was mildly amusing."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and turned back to the movie.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Damn it to hell and back, why did Raven have to be so freakin' beautiful? Her violet hair fell down in her face, and her dark purple eyes shone with an inner light, like the moon gleaming through a cloud-blanketed sky, only magnified. A strange darkness seemed to envelope her, making her tantalizing.

_Stop thinking about it! _Beast Boy commanded himself. He didn't know why he bothered, seeing as he never listened anyways. _She's Raven, for heaven sakes! _

And who was that, exactly? He had thought he had her figured out. Even after he and Cyborg had gone into her mind, he still entertained the thought that she was heartless. But then she had liked that guy Malchior, and he knew she couldn't be. And when he had turned into that monster with the chemicals, she had somehow known what he was thinking, that maybe he was just that monster. He scowled as he thought of what he had replied to her when she had called him a man: **Beast Man?! **Why did he always have to screw up when he was scared?

"Are you okay?" Raven asked, her words stopping his endless train of thoughts, and Beast Boy realized that he was still frowning heavily.

"Oh, yah," he said quickly, pasting on the fake smile that was his pride. Raven looked at him again, but said nothing more about it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_That was weird, _Raven thought as she stared at the TV unseeingly. The movie was going to end soon, and she still didn't fee- she still wasn't tired. From the looks of it, Beast Boy wasn't tired either.

_You are getting very, very sleepy, _Raven thought sarcastically. She wanted to watch a horror movie, but couldn't while he was there. _He'd probably have nightmares… _

The movie was over. Personally, it had made Raven sick from all the romance. The trailers came on, and neither Beast Boy nor Raven moved. Dang, this was awkward. Beast Boy broke the silence by saying uncomfortably, "Is there anything you wanna' watch?"

"Nothing that wouldn't make you run out of the room screaming," Raven said condescendingly.

Beast boy scowled and leaned back in his seat on the couch. "I can watch whatever you watch," he said defensively.

"All right," Raven replied, and got up to look through her movies. _"Texas Chainsaw Massacre"? Nah, too violent. I better go easy on him, _she decided, and pulled out "Gothika". "You wanna watch this?"

"Fine," Beast Boy replied calmly.

Raven started the movie when it hit her; _this is really weird. _Here she was, in the middle of the night, **watching movies with Beast Boy.** Then again, it was kind of funny, too.

The previews had ended now, and the movie was starting. "Gothika" was her favorite movie, which was weird as it wasn't very scary. A few minutes had passed with neither of them saying anything, when at the line where the man said "…that would make me God," Beast Boy said, "He did it."

Raven looked at him. "Did what?"

"I don't know, but whatever happens, he did it."

Raven shook her head. He had probably seen this before.

The movie ended, and there hadn't been more than a few hushed yells from Beast Boy throughout the entire movie.

"I told you he did it!" Beast Boy said haughtily to Raven.

"I know, I already saw the movie!" Raven replied irritably.

"Oh. Yah.," Beast Boy responded blankly.

Raven looked at the clock. "Oh, shit!" she yelled. It was 4:09 AM.

Beast Boy looked at the clock, too. "We better at least pretend to go to sleep, or the Boy Wonder's going to kill us."

Raven snickered and nodded. "Night."

"Night," Beast Boy replied lightly. As he drifted back to his room, only one thought prevailing over the others: he had gotten Raven to laugh.

(Yay! I finally updated! Please review!)


	3. Powerless

(Disclaimer: don't own TT, Legos, or the name Azura (that's from "Morrowind").)

Beast Boy laid in his room, contemplating last night, or this morning, actually. Did he really make her laugh? It was more of a snicker, a disdainful laugh, and it was because he called Robin the Boy Wonder…

Wait; did he just think bigger words than usual?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven, too, laid in her room thinking. Why did she stay up all night with Beast Boy? And why did she have the urge to do it again?

_Do it! _she heard a voice in her head, she didn't really care what's, yell.

_No don't! You'll just get hurt again! He thinks you're a freak! _she heard another one shout.

_Make-out with him!_ another cried.

"Ah!" Raven yelled. "I did not just think that!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat at the table at noon that day, eating a bowl of cereal and soymilk. He had fallen asleep at five that morning and slept till eleven, which was about as much sleep as he usually got. No one knew he had been up all night.

Suddenly the alarms sounded. Beast Boy jumped up out of reflex the same time Raven ran out of her room. "No," Robin said, stopping them both. "You'll be no good to us without your powers. You'll just be putting yourselves in danger."

Beast Boy and Raven started to object, but Robin held up his hands. "We'll discuss this when we get back," Robin said, and ran out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How can he do that?" Beast Boy shouted, pacing around the TV room. Raven looked up from her book. Beast Boy had been ranting like that for the past fifteen minutes.

"He's right," Raven finally said. Beast Boy looked at her awestruck. "We're useless without out powers," she continued. "We'd just be holding the others back."

"Well, I see losing your powers hasn't made you any less cheery," Beast Boy said sarcastically.

"And I see it hasn't given you any brains, smurf boy," Raven replied coldly.

Beast Boy stood up and stalked off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Raven sat on the couch, stunned. She hadn't meant to make him angry. She never did. It was her reflex to be cruel to people. To keep people away. To stay safely at a distance. It wasn't in her nature to let anyone think for a moment that she was someone you could care about.

_But then why do I want him to think he could? _Raven thought.

_You don't, _a voice sounded harshly from her head.

_Yes you do. You're tired of being alone, _another voice said firmly.

Raven leaned back and sighed, wondering vaguely why she thought of herself in third-person. _Maybe I should apologize… _

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy laid in his room playing with Legos (Yes, Legos! They are the toys of the gods!). He shouldn't have gotten mad at her like that. She always acted that way. Did he seriously think that just because she had watched some movies with him to pass the time that anything was going to be different?

Beast Boy's hand quivered over his little Lego city. With a growl he smashed his hand down, destroying the walls and houses of the little fortress. "Damn it," he muttered, and cast the rest of the Legos cascading across his floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The other Titans came back an hour later. There had been a robbery across town on the behalf of Adonis, and an attack by Killer Moth. They looked exhausted, so Beast Boy, who was flipping randomly through the channels, couldn't help but say mockingly, "Did you have a tough time beating all those bad guys by yourselves?"

Robin gave him a silencing look. He sighed and spoke to both him and Raven, who was watching the TV absentmindedly on the couch. "Look, I know that you guys don't appreciate me telling you to stay here. And yes, it is harder for us to fight without you guys. But the fact is that someone could take advantage of this time. You know how many enemies we've made. Without your powers, you're in real danger."

Beast Boy hadn't thought of that before. People would really try to hurt him while he was helpless? Because he really was helpless. Without his power, he had no power.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Okay, _she thought, fully awake. _One cup of herbal tea, then you're going to bed. I can't afford another sleepless night… _Raven's thoughts were stopped when she saw Beast Boy in the middle of the main room floor. _Did he plan this? Or did I?_

No matter who planned it, whether fate or human, Raven flopped down next to Beast Boy and saw that he was constructing something out of Leggos.

"What're you building?" she asked dully.

"A giant mini pyramid."

"A giant mini pyramid?" Raven asked scornfully.

"Or maybe it's a mini giant pyramid… No, it's a giant mini pyramid."

"May I ask why?" she asked, wondering why anyone would bother with toys like Legos.

"I dunno," he replied as if that should have been obvious.

Raven looked at the pyramid and smiled faintly, old memories trickling through her mind. She picked up some gem thing, apparently meant to be some form of treasure. "I'll bet it's to protect the Stone of… Disaster, yah, the gem that can spread a deadly disease throughout the world, from the evil…"

"Tomb raiders?" Beast Boy offered with a gin.

Raven snorted. "Sure. From the evil tomb raiders."

"Ah, but I was going to be evil!" he whined jokingly.

Raven smiled. "You better change, because the wheelchair man is your greatest enemy." As she said this, she pulled out a Lego-human torso attached to a block with wheels.

Beast Boy laughed. "Fine then, I'm…" Beast Boy pulled out a person dressed in black with blond Lego hair, "Garfield!"

"Isn't that your real name?" Raven asked skeptically.

Beast Boy scowled. "You weren't supposed to know that. Who are you?"

"I'm not playing!" Raven said quickly, standing up. _Just get your herbal tea and go. _

"But Raven, you have to!" Beast Boy grabbed onto her legs as she tried to walk away. "You started it! Please!"

"Raven looked back at the changeling and slowly sat down. Gingerly she picked up a brown-haired Lego woman. "I'm Azura."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I finally updated! No, I didn't think of the name Azura like Azarath, Azura is a goddess thing in "The Elder's Scrolls Three: Morrowind". I love that game so much!

I'm taking a vote, so listen (well, read) carefully. I'm planning on changing this story's name (I'm an obsessive-compulsive namer), and I need you to vote on which one. If you vote, I will put your name in my next chapter! (all votes are confidential. Lol.)

A) keep the name what it is

B) change it to "The Color of Life" (green)

C) change it to "The Color of Humanity" (violet is the color of humanity)

D) Other (put title here)


	4. No Turning Back

(Thanks for all your reviews! This story has the most reviews per chapter of any of my other stories! You guys rock! I've decided to leave the title alone until the story is over, then I'll probobly look back at your suggestions and change it. If you get any ideas for the story, please tell me, and I'll see if they would be good for what I've planned!)

(Disclaimer: I don't own TT, or Leggos (actually, I do! I have lots of them!))

(Note: This story is rated _teen, _which means that that was warning you of the cussing.)

Beast Boy glanced across the growing, mismatched giant mini pyramid carefully. Raven was going through the Leggos thoughtfully, looking for the right size to complete the level. "You know," Beast Boy said matter-of-factly, "If there is a gem that can spread disease, then there should be something that can stop the disease."

"True," Raven said thoughtfully. Then she ruffled through the Leggo pieces until she found a plastic spider. "If you get bitten by this, then you'll be cured."

Beast Boy looked at her disbelieving. "That's your plan?"

"Yep."

"Okay, makes sense to me," he said and went back to working on the pyramid.

Raven smirked. "What's our story going to be called?"

"Well, I've taken the liberty to decide that our giant mini pyramid's name is Procanda," he started in a buisness-like tone. "So why not, 'The Chronicals of Procanda'?"

Raven gave him a wierd look and was reminded again how wrong this was. "Sure."

Randomly Raven glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened. "It's six A.M.!"

Beast Boy swore under his breath. "We've got to stop doing this."

"It's your fault anyways," Raven said. Beast Boy opened his mouth to respond before he realised she was joking, and grinned.

"I'll keep the stuff in my room," Beast Boy said, grabbing all the Leggos and everything they had worked on.

Raven realised just how tired she actually was when she said, "You got the stuff?"

Beast Boy replied, "Yah, I got the stuff!"

Raven giggled a half-hearted oh-my-gosh-I'm-so-tired-I'm-hyper laugh, then said, "Night," and headed off to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when Raven woke up. She didn't know what, but there seemed to be something different. She looked at the afternoon sun streaming in her window and smiled. She hadn't laughed without regreting it in a long time. In fact, she hadn't done anything that involved getting close with someone without regreting it in a long time.

But the thing was, she _wanted_ to get close to someone. _Why on earth, though, _she thought, _am I getting close to Beast Boy?_

He really wasn't the person she would have chosen if she could have a real friend in the Titans. Robin was more practical. He was the most serious next to her. He was smart. Starfire would be sensible. She was always nice to Raven, even when Raven wasn't, and she was understanding. Even Cyborg would make more sense than Beast Boy, he at least understood that being creepy was just the way Raven was, and didn't try to change that.

Her thought flashed back at all the moments Beast Boy had made fun of her. He called her a freak, creepy, wierd. But other events found their way into Raven's thoughts. _"Okay, you're way creepy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room. You think you're alone Raven, but you're not." _Raven's heartbeat quickened. She had hugged him then. It had felt so right, his hurried breath in her ear, his heartbeat pounding in her head...

_No! _she told herself sternly. _You just like him as a friend, a friend, nothing more..._

_"You may not like your birthday, but we're all really glad you were born..." _Why hadn't she unfrozen Beast Boy and the others like she did Robin? Well, they weren't in danger, and Robin was like her brother... but really she couldn't bare the thought of Beast Boy getting hurt because of her.

Why, though? He was a Titan and perfectly capable of fighting... but he always struck her as being so- inoccent. Damn those amazing emerald eyes.

"Okay, now I'm acting like my mom," Raven murmured softly. She smiled faintly. Her mom had always been an old-style romantic. The smile faded slowly with a sob as Raven's eyes watered. Her mother...

_"Metrion, you have to run." Her mother's eyes were serious and dire. "You have to leave now." _

_The eight-year-old Raven, or 'Metrion', looked at her mother fearfully. "Mommy, what's wrong?"_

_Her mother held back tears. "Daddy's dangerous, sweety, you know that, right?" _

_Raven nodded slowly. "I know Mommy. They told me."_

_"Listen to me, you have to run. Daddy's going to try to kill you. You're going to have to stop him... it wasn't supposed to be till you were older..."_

Raven knew that her powers would be back in a few weeks, and that all this thought about her past would make things hell, but at the thought of what made her be this way, she didn't care. Raven, the daughter of Trigon, broke down in sobs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy lay in his room while the other Titans were out patrolling the city. All of them seemed completely oblivious to what Raven and him were doing, and it made him wonder if any of them cared about her and him for anything except their powers. He sighed, wiping the thought from his mind, when he heard sobbing.

All the other Titans were gone, and that wasn't like any sobbing he had heard before. It was so much more - consuming than just crying. That couldn't be Raven?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven was curled up under her sheets when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw Beast Boy standing there with wide eyes. "Crap!" she yelled and tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but a green hand caught hers.

"Raven..." he whispered. Raven tried to pull her hand free, but he wouldn't let her go, and tears still stained her face. His eyes bore into hers, plundering into her thoughts and unwanted feelings. Raven's breath caught in her throat. This wasn't the Beast Boy she knew... there was something else there, in his eyes...

But Raven didn't figure out what else was there, for in a second Beast Boy's breath was mingling with hers. She couldn't have said how it happened- she knew she didn't lean in, and she didn't recollect Beast Boy doing so either, but it was all wiped from her mind when their lips met.

Something powerful lifted up in Raven, and a light tingling spread through her body. She knew that this was what she wanted more than life itself; to stay here, lips locked with Beast Boy, forgetting everything else, his arms were suddenly around her...

Raven jerked away. "Stop!" she shouted.

Beast Boy's gaze was locked on hers now, and there was something desperate in his eyes. "Raven, I --"

"Get out of my room!" she shouted, jumping up. "Now!"

Beast Boy slowly backed out of her room and Raven slammed the door. How could she let this happen? Everything was ruined now, nothing could ever be the same...

She knew now that she needed him. And, as she thought about it longer, she knew that there could be no turning back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy lay huddled under his covers, his breath coming in gasps, thoughts flying through his head. _How could you have done that? _he asked himself, horrified. Then again, he wasn't exactly sure he had done that, but he knew for sure that Raven hadn't, so he must have. There was no way things could ever be the same again.

He didn't know what he was doing, perhaps he was getting something to eat, maybe he was going to watch TV, all he knew was he needed to do something to stop the numbness slowly stealing over him. But as he left his room, the numbness disappeared completely, replaced only by a sort of horrified hope. Raven was standing there, fully clad in normal clothes (okay, gothic clothes, but not her spandex), staring him right in the eye. Suddenly his heart burst as he heard the words, "Wanna go out?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes, this was in fact supposed to sound a teensy bit like the whole Terra thing, you'll see why later. Sorry it's short, please review! I'll update sooner next time, school's murder right now, how is it that teachers expect to teach you everything again in a week before testing?


	5. Dating Game

(trying to update fast! Please review!)

(Draco's Secret Lover: I don't like Terra either, it was for metaphorical (is that a word?) purposes that she said that. Also... well, you'll see in the chapter. Oh, and it suddenly came to my attention that you had asked what anime Raven was going to watch. I'm not sure, but maybe Full Metal Alchemist. Or Wolf's Rain.)

(Note: since so many people are asking about it, here's the reason there are leggos: I came up for the idea of this story when I was up really late one night. Playing with leggos.)

"W-what?" Beast Boy stuttered.

"Would, would you like to go out with me?" Raven asked, more formally this time.

Beast Boy cocked his head to one side. "You're not being sarcastic, right?" Raven shook her head. Suddenly Beast Boy grinned. For some reason, eveything seemed much simpler. "Where d'you wanna go?"

Raven smiled faintly. He was so cute. "Where ever."

Beast Boy's grin widened. "You asked for it! Wait here!" He disappeared into his room with an anime flash and reappeared an anime second later wearing jeans and a black T-shirt. "Come on!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was twilight outside, and the dying sun cast a long, bloody arc over the water around the dock. But other lights danced on the silken black surface, too, small, yellow circular lights and flashing green ones. "The fair. Now why on Earth didn't I think of that?" Raven's voice dripped with sarcasm, but a grin was playing on her lips. She should have known anyways.

Beast Boy smiled. Raven was ravishing. She was wearing a black spagetii strap shirt over fishnets, with baggy black pants adorned with deep violet mini-bungee cord on the outer calves (I have those pants!) and combat boots. Black lipstick was the only make-up she wore, and purple fishnet half-gloves climbed her arms under the black fishnet. Beast Boy had never appretiated her skin's dark glow as now, the light from the fair, the setting sun, and the rising moon throwing a distortion over everything.

"So," Raven asked, "Do you want to go on any rides, or - "

"I should have known," Raven grumbled as she leaned against the edge of a game booth.

"It'll only take a second," Beast Boy smiled innocently. He tuned to the bottles stacked in the booth and threw a ball straight into the center of the pyramid. The ball bounced of with a resounding _crack!_ but the balls remained motionless. "What the fu---"

"All these things are rigged," Raven cut in disdainfully. "You can't win by just hitting them."

Beast Boy scowled. "Then how, pray tell, are you supposed to win?"

"Hit the bottom left one, that's the main support."

"Prove it!" Beast Boy replied trustlessly.

Raven walked over to him, grabbed one of the two remaing balls (not like that, you sick minded freaks! I know you were thinking that!), took a pitcher's stance, and threw it into the left bottle, knocking the pyramid over with an earsplitting bang. She did the same for the last pyramid, the ball flying faster and the bottles scattering throughout the booth. Beast Boy gaped at her as she handed him a dragon plushie (plushies!). She smirked and, leaning close to his face, whispered, "Is that proof?"

She walked away, Beast Boy scrambling after her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Raven blushed slightly. "I dunno, I guess I just picked it up somewhere." She would never tell him about the hours of trying to perfect her fastball while the other Titans rode rides.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Wanna ride that?" he asked, poiting to a ride labeled "Rock N' Roll". (incase any of you haven't heard of it, it's just a seat ride that goes really fast around this circle thing.)

"Sure," Raven said absently. They climbed into a seat, Raven on the inside and Beast Boy on the outside, and pulled the metal bar down with a clank.

Beast Boy grinned wickedly at her. "You might want to hold on."

Before Raven had time to ask why, they started moving. It wasn't so bad at first, but then they moved faster and faster, her hair whipped back from her face, and soon the force of the movement was pushing her to the outer edge of the ride, toward Beast Boy. She grabbed onto the rail in front of her, trying to brace herself, and caught a glimpse of Beast Boy pushing against the side, keeping himself from leaning too far out.

Before long, Raven's grip expired, and she was throw into Beast Boy's side. The momentum (did I spell that right?) of her body broke his right arm's grip on the rail, and he slid closer to the edge of the seat. Raven was now pressed against Beast Boy's body. She tried to sit up and slide back to her side, but the ride would't let her. Beast Boy, meanwhile, seemed to find all this very amusing, which he expressed by laughing at her, and to which Raven quickly expressed her unamusement by jabbing him in the ribs.

When the ride stopped, Beasy Boy jumped out, and Raven slumped against the side he had formerly occupated. "I hate you," she mumbled.

He laughed loudly. "It wasn't bad, Rae!"

Her head shot up and she jumped out of the ride, her face close to Beast Boy's again. "Never. Call me. Rae."

Beast Boy took a step back and did an anime sweatdrop. "Heh. My bad."

They were walking through the throng again. They past a ride labeled "Gravitron" when Beast Boy doubled back. "Come on, that's the most awsome ride ever!" he said, pulling Raven by the wrist.

Raven stopped short, digging her heels into the ground. "Oh, no. I want to know what this ride does, first."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "All it does is spin around really fast... okay, you stand on the sides not strapped in and it spins around so fast you can't move and the things you're standing against move up the wall, but..." he paused at the look on Raven's face. "Since when have you been scared?"

She scowled. "I'm not scared, I'm just... cautious."

Beast Boy stopped trying to pull her to the ride. "Does this have anything to do with your powers being gone?"

Raven looked down. "A little... I guess. I just... I don't mind spinning and heights and stuff, as long as, well, I'm controlling it. But when I lose control, when I'm depending on someone else with my safety, or the safety of someone else --" her voice broke off.

"So you have control issues?" Beast Boy said jokingly.

Raven pulled her wrist away angrily. "This is why I never tell you anything!" she shouted. "You can't take anything seriously!"

She started to stalk away, but Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her back. His fingers twined into hers and their bodies were close again. "I'm sorry, Raven. I understand. You don't trust. Sorry, I'm just an idiot I guess," he said softly into her ear.

Her heart thumped heavily against her chest, and she had the uncomfortable feeling Beast Boy could hear it speed up. There was something singularly comforting in the fact that he understood her mistrust of everything. "You're not an idiot..."

But before Raven finished the sentence she became aware of whispers and murmurs, and pulled away to see people in the crown watching them, whispering, or a few talking plainly, to their comrades while looking at them. Raven felt a violet blush rise to her face. Beast Boy noticed the crowd watching too. "Come on," he whispered, pulling her into the ride and away from everyone's stares.

The ride was dark with little pallet-like things lining the circular wall. A man in the middle of the ride in a sectioned off, erm, section (sorry) was announcing that everybody needed to find a positon. Beast Boy pulled Raven over to where there were two empty pallets. "Just lay back on it. Don't worry, this is fun."

"Are you sure I'm not going to die?" Raven asked. She meant it to sound funny, but it came out much more timid than she had planned.

"Just trust me." Raven couldn't see his face in the darkness, but his voice was calm and gentle, and against her will she calmed down slightly.

She was tightly clutching the back of her pallet until the controler of the ride said, "...And whatever you do, don't hold on to the back of your seats." At this Raven quickly just clutched her own arms.

The ride started spinning, slowly at first, and for a second she thought she might be okay. Then it picked up speed, and before long it was spinning so fast it practically pinned her down. Suddenly she felt her seat start to lift up the wall, and though she tried not to, she screamed. This wouldn't have been bad if she had her powers, damnit, why did she have to lose them...

Then a hand grabbed hers and her scream died in her throat. She turned her head and saw Beast Boy smiling at her, and she couldn't feel the ride anymore.

Until it came back down again, Raven uttering a slight cry. When the ride finally ended, Raven staggered off, Beast Boy helping her walk. "Well?" he asked, looking a little concerned.

"I think I'm gunna puke," she said weakly, and his ears drooped. When she started laughing hystarically. "That was awsome!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Beast Boy laughed. "I told you it was fun!" Raven grinned, before she realized she was, and it quickly disappeared.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was several hours later, and Raven and Beast Boy were sitting beside a conscession stand, Beast Boy eating a funnel cake and Raven eating a soft pretzel. Raven had lived through her fist ride on the flying swings and the Typhoon, laughed her way through her first haunted house, and refused to go on the Drop. "You having fun?" Beast Boy asked, looking over at her.

She nodded briefly and smiled vaugley. "You?" she asked in return.

He grinned. "Of course."

"Beast Boy, do you..."

"Do I what?"

"Do you... like me? Like, really like me?" Raven asked uncertainly.

Beast Boy looked sideways at her. After a pause he replied, "Yah, I really like you."

"Compared to who?" Raven asked as though saying it before losing the courage to. Beast Boy locked his eyes on hers immediately, and she looked purposefully away.

"Raven, who is this about?" Beast Boy asked seriously.

"What makes you think this is about anyone?" she asked indifferently.

"Is this about Terra?" he asked quietly.

Raven turned towards him. "And what if this is?" she asked threateningly.

Beast Boy looked over at her more intently than before, and Raven realized just how stong Beast Boy's gaze could be. "Raven, I had liked you before her, and while she was here. I had a crush on Terra. That's all she was to me. I care about her as a friend now, that's all."

"And what am I to you?" Raven asked harshly.

Beast Boy froze, his mouth open as if he wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. "Raven..." he whispered softly, as if begging her to let him know what she wanted to hear, but her face remained icey and her mouth stayed closed.

So instead he leaned over to her, his breath mingling with Raven's until he saw her face change slightly, and he kissed her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was different, Raven thought, this time, than last. Beast Boy's tongue grazed over her lips lovingly, and any of her previous worries were wiped from her mind, leaving her feeling slightly confused. She became acutely aware of his arms moving around her, and leaned in closer so she could feel his heartbeat. Everything seemed to build up inside her until she thought she would explode, till they both broke away for lack of oxygen. Then she heard it, Beast Boy's voice in her ear, still slightly breathless, "I love you, Raven."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, I know some of you will be mad, but I needed to redo the 5th chapter. I was just kinda writing aimlessly, and it ended up being different than I wanted it to be. I never meant this to be an action thing, and I didn't want Slade there. I'll made a slight adjustment to the chapter, and hope you don't mind. Please go back and read it! (it's just towards the end)


	7. UhOh

(Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you didn't mind the re-write! Please review again!)

(Note: Okay, I don't hate Rae-BB. I LOVE Rae-BB. It's become something of an obsession of mine. I said I hated that I was writting this because I'm extremely anti-fluff and usually hate things that only pertain to romance. However, I have now come to terms with Rae-BB fluff. Yay for me!)

Raven fell against Beast Boy as his arms wrapped around her more tightly. "R-really?" she asked in a small voice.

"I love you, Raven. I love you, I love you, I love you..." he said, letting the words he had longed to say poor out.

"I- I love you too," Raven replied, choking on the words as they came out. She couldn't remember a time she'd felt this truely happy-- this _loved_.

They sat like that a long time, arms caressing each other in that dark corner of the fair, away from the rest of the world, inhaling the essence of the other, their heartbeats syncronizing, until Beast Boy gently lifted Raven from him. "We better head back if we don't wanna get caught. It's getting late."

"You mean early?" Raven asked with a slight smile, wiping a tear from her eye with the palm of her hand. She could feel the approach of dawn, that feeling of life about to begin. It seemed horribly fitting to this moment.

"Yah, well, it's getting to some time that we need to leave," Beast Boy replied, smiling. With that, he wrapped one arm around her waste and the the other hand he entwined with hers. Raven sighed in happiness as they walked toward the exit of the fair, hand in hand. She wasn't going to let her worries of the future interfere with this moment. She just wanted to absorb as much of Beast Boy's love as she could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

For a split second after waking up to the bright afternoon sunshine streaming through his window, Beast Boy wondered why he was so happy. Then the previous night's occurences came back to him, and he fell backward back into his bed with a sigh. He felt really stupid, being this in love with someone this easily, but then again he didn't really care. However, his moment of refelction was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Robin stood outside the door. "Yah?" Beast Boy asked happily.

"Um," Robin said hestitantly, "I was just checking on you. It's already half past one, and you haven't come out of your room. I thought maybe you were still mad--"

"No, I'm fine!" Beast Boy interrupted Robin.

"Right," Robin said slowly. "Did something happen? You seem happy... more than usually so."

"No, nothing's different!" Beast Boy said in an overly bubbly voice. He grinned widely as he said, "Everything's perfectly normal!"

"Okay," Robin muttered. "Well, are you going to come out for lunch?"

Under the circumstances, Beast Boy would have said no, but Robin looked genuinely concerned for him, so he nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'll be out in a minute."

00000000000000000000000000000

Raven was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of herbal tea when Beast Boy walked in and grabbed some tofu from the fridge, grinning like an idiot. She laughed into her tea and barely managed to hide it before Cyborg looked over at her. "How are you two holding up?" he asked her and Beast Boy.

"Oh, fine, I'm great!" they both said nearly simoutaneously. Robin and Cyborg raised their eyebrows, but Raven looked down and Beast Boy continued with his tofu and no one said anything.

"Friends, what have you been doing in your abscence of fighting the crime?" Starfire questioned. Raven shrugged and Beast Boy mummbled somethig about "not much". The other Titans exchanged looks, and while Starfire's was worried and Cyborg's was confused, Robin looked suspicious.

"I'm going back to my room," Raven said after she had downed her cup of herbal tea. She glanced at Beast Boy with a hidden smile and left the room, leaving Beast Boy grinning even more like an idiot than before.

Beast Boy gorged himself on tofu and, after he couldn't eat anymore, was still in such a good mood he let Cyborg talk him into playing a game that he already knew he was going to lose at. After several games, he managed to get away and sneak down the hallway towards Raven room, knocking softly on the door. It opened quickly and he felt himself being jerked in.

Raven closed the door quickly behind him and turned around, while Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Why, Raven, I'm flattered, but you really should wait till they're gone..."

Raven punched Beast Boy not-so-gently on the shoulder. "Ha ha, very funny. I think Robin knows."

"That we snuck out?" Raven nodded. Beast Boy shrugged. "How could he? You worry too much."

Raven frowned but said nothing more. Beast Boy looked around Raven's room absently. It looks mostly the same since he had last seen it in fly form while Raven was talking to Malchior. He looked more closely and saw that now, though, Raven had some pictures of the team across her bookshelf, and he smiled.

"So, you wanna do something again tonight?" Raven asked, ignoring the feeling in the pit of her stomach and opting instead to look it the emerald eyes of the boy before her.

Beast Boy put on a fake incredulous look. "That'll be the second time you've asked me out, Raven! I'm starting to feel like you're in complete control of this relationship!"

Raven rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Fine. Go ahead."

"Nah, it's all good. I don't really care who asks who out." Raven pushed Beast Boy and he fell back at the foot of her bed, grinning. "So, where do ya wanna go?" he asked.

"Letting me decide this time?" Raven asked, and Beast Boy grinned. "I dunno, I think about it later."

Beast Boy's grin widened. "What do ya wanna do now?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, and he fell back on her bed laughing. She shoved him on to the floor with her foot, and his laughter died immediately. He picked him self up off the floor scowling as Raven sat on her bed, smiling faintly. Suddenly she heard moving from the other room; the other Titans were going to their own rooms. "You'd better go," she said quickly. He nodded and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat outside Titan's Tower, watching the waves lap againsts the rocks, wishing Raven would hurry up, wishing they didn't have to sneak out of the Tower, wishing that moment last night could have lasted forever. Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. One wish had come true.

"So..." he asked Raven as they walked through the city streets, "Where are we going?"

Raven smiled slightly. "You'll see." They turned down a few wide streets with cars flying past, and slowly made their way to a darker street, every other streetlamp broken, and entered into a shadowed doorway with soft music issueing out.

Beast Boy made a face. "You couldn't tell me we were going to one of your Goth cafes?"

Raven's face fell imperceptibly. "You wouldn't have come if I told you this was where we were going, now would you?"

He scowled. "Of course I would have." Raven smiled and led them to a booth in the corner.

She handed him a menu from the rack behind their booth. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy looked at the menu and saw lots of drink and food he had never seemed to have heard of, or either had never learned to pronouce. He decided to be safe. "Erm, chocolate muffin I guess."

Raven grinned. "You don't know what the drinks are, do you?" He shook his head, and when the waitress came up Raven said, "Two chocolate muffins, a Mocha Frappichino, non-dairy, and an herb-"

The waitress laughed. "I know what you want, Rave, it's okay," she said and walked away.

"You come here often, then?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded. "It's a nice place to be able to think. It's... peaceful."

Beast Boy looked around and could sort of understand what she meant. Even though there were few lights around, the room didn't seem dark. It more seemed to glow, and there was a strange scent in the air that made him feel wonderfully drowsy.

The waitress arrived with their food and drinks and left then left them alone. There was a moment of awkward silence before Raven said suddenly, "What happens when we get our powers back?"

Beast Boy sighed. Leave it to Raven to bring up the subject he so wanted to avoid. "We'll think about that later, okay?"

She got the same look in her eye she got when she thought Robin suspected them, but Raven nodded her head with a sigh. They both seemed to be doing a lot of sighing lately, Beast Boy thought. Impulsively he grabbed her hand accros the table, and she looked up at him with a small smile. "It's going to be okay, right?" she asked softly.

Beast Boy nodded his head. "Of course!" he said in a voice he hoped was more confident than he felt. Would it be okay? This was a lot more complicated than he bargained on. What _would_ happen when they got their powers back? Raven had to control her emotions; would they still be able to be together? However, at just that moment, Raven slid over in the booth to sit next to him, and he shoved all thoughts not relating to this moment to the back of his mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They walked out of the cafe hand in hand, heading back the way they came to return to the Tower before sunrise. They had talked (and argued) about everything under the sun for hours, and Beast Boy couldn't remember talking that much to one person in his life. Somehow the words didn't seem to stop, and he was now sure that they would have nothing to talk about next time, when Raven pulled him off the street. "What is it?" Beast Boy asked alarmed.

"Promise me," Raven said quietly, and Beast Boy heard her voice shake slightly. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter where we are, you won't forget me." Beast Boy stood frozen for a minute. Somehow this moment reminded him too much of a cheesey romance movie, where all the boy had to do was say he wouldn't forget the girl and then somehow everything would turn out all right, and they'd live happily ever after. He was starting to see life wasn't like the movies, if what he predicted could happen would end up happening.

Beast Boy stared into her eyes for a moment longer. There was something cold and desolate in them, something close to the numbness he was used to, but there was something else. There was a look of someone daring to hope against there will, and yet expecting to lose that hope. Beast Boy felt some fire flare up within him. He wouldn't let that hope die. "I'll forget you, Raven. I'll never hurt you; I'll never let you fall." Suddenly there lips were locked yet again; it was strange how often this happened without either of them meaning to.

Then, without warning, a light flashed suddenly at them. As they broke apart, they both realized it was a camera flash as someone who looked like a newspaper photographer hurried off. Raven and beast Boy gave each other horrified glances, then they both ran back to Titans Tower as fast as they could.


	8. Author Note

So sorry! I uploaded the wrong chapter 7 last time, but I switched them out. Please go back to chapter seven and read it! Thank you!


	9. Discoveries and sucky chap titles

(I don't own TT. I don't own myself. I gave myself to Hiei. O.O That didn't come out right...)

(Well, this story is starting to draw to a close. It'll only have a few more chapters after this one, but I'm contemplating a sequal because this'll end very differently than I had originally planned, though I love the ending I'll have! Thanks, all who reviewed, and all who will review. You guys rock!)

(Ryan: Yah, I know. All Rae-BB stories seem to make Cyborg and Robin out to be evil chipmunk people who ruin relationships.)

Raven turned restlessly in her sleep, the problems of daytime invading her nighttime peace. Images of Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game of last night's excursions danced around before being replaced by a view of Starfire holding up a _very _fake picture of her and Beast Boy and asking what they were doing, while Robin was yelling that they shouldn't leave the Tower without making sure that all photography equipment was clean and put away. She herself was a little kid, playing with a lego model of Titans' Tower and making little peices of it explode by touching it. Raven tossed around a few more times

Beast Boy was in his room, also dreaming, though his dreams had a rather different theme. He was sitting in a strange room he'd never seen, playing Tetris with Raven on a Gamestation II, when suddenly she jumped up and shouted that she could do much better than him, that Orlando Bloom gave her Middle Earth and Johny Depp gave her the Black Pearl, a she suddenly walked out with the two of them as Jack Sparrow and Legolas, as Stafire appeared beside her dressed as Paris Hilton, accompanied by Brad Pitt. Beast Boy moaned softly and rolled over for the umpteenth time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm worried about them," Robin stated simply. "They've been acting really weird lately."

"Please," Starfire asked. "What do you think is wrong with our friends? I think they have been acting the weird as of late, also."

Robin shrugged and picked up the days newspaper, when Cyborg said, "BB seemed okay when we were playing _X-treme Boxing_, so it can't be anything too bad. But I do think it's something more than just him and Rae losing their powers..." Cyborg paused. "Wait. Him and Rae losing their powers? Robin, you don't think-"

"No," Robin stated grimly, holding out the paper. There, on the front page, was an article labled "_Romance From Titans' Tower_", right next to a very incriminating picture. "I know."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen yawning and opened the fridge lazily. "Hey, BB!" Cyborg said suddenly, and Beast Boy froze at the tone of his voice. Without moving, Beast Boy asked, "What?"

"We think you need to see something," Robin replied grimly.

Beast Boy finally turned around. Robin was holding up a newspaper, and on the front page there was a picture he had been afraid would be there, but not today... He grabbed it and quickly scanned the first few lines.

_Raven and Beast Boy, two Teen Titans residing at the well-known Titans' Tower, were found late last night, just leaving a little-known cafe... Our resources indicate that they were recently drained, temporarely, of their powers. However, they don't seem too concerned in this exlusive picture brought to you by John Mathews... This kiss followed a romantic conversation between the two in which Beast Boy promised Raven, "I'll never forget you, Raven. I'll never hurt you; I'll never let you fall..."_

Beast Boy let the paper fall from his hands, but instantly wished he hadn't as he had no other choice but to meet the gazes of his fellow male Titans. "Is that true?" Robin asked, his voice even and unaccusing.

At that moment Beast Boy really wished Robin weren't so fair. It would have been a lot easier if Robin had started yelling at him about sneaking out, and Beast Boy could have angrily matched his yelling. Now Robin, just looking at him calmly and patiently, made him feel like a misbehaving child. Things that he should have thought of earlier came now, about how much danger he had put Raven, and himself, in, about how he would never have been able to forgive himself if Raven had gotten attacked, about how stupid it was for them to get involved in the first place; all this raced through his mind, with Robin holding his gaze, easily able to read his thoughts, but waiting for an answer.

Beast Boy turned his head away, unable to bear Robin's stare, and murmured quietly, "Yes."

There was a silence that felt longer than it was, before Robin said, "You know I wouldn't have told you guys to stay here without a reason."

Beast Boy nodded, his eyes not meeting anything but the floor. "I know."

There was another long pause, when Cyborg said suddenly, "I know this is probobly a bad time to bring this up, but... you and Raven?"

A small laugh lifted the frown from Beast Boy's face, and Robin smiled almost sadly. Beast Boy finally looked up, smiling at Cyborg. "I know, right? What are the chances?"

"Did you really say all that stuff in the newspaper?" Robin asked, looking slightly curious.

Beast Boy blushed lightly. "Uh, yeah. Wow, that was pretty mushy, huh?" He and Cyborg laughed, and Robin smiled distantly. He didn't want to ruin Beast Boy's happiness. He would bring up the necessary later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven heard a light knocking on her door, and slid it open to see a slightly anxious-looking Starfire. "Friend, may I come in?" she asked quietly.

Raven nodded silently and stepped out of the doorway, letting Starfie enter. "What's wrong?"

Star shifted uncomfortably. "Well, you see... In the paper of news this morning, I and the others saw..." She trailed of into uncomfortable silence, but she didn't need to continue.

Raven let the door slide softly back into place behind her. "Oh," Raven said numbly.

"We are all fine with it!" Starfire assured her hurriedly. "Robin just wished me to tell you that we know, he thought that I would be best suited for the job... he looked the worried, but I believe it was because you two did the sneaking out, and he was merely concerned."

Raven nodded her head slowly, trying to sort out how she felt about this. Suddenly Starfire burst out, "Was that your first kiss?"

Raven glanced over at Starfire, and she was shocked to realize she looked estatic. Raven shook her head no. "Well, was the paper of news truthful? Did friend Beast Boy really say those things about never forgetting you?"

"Um, yeah," Raven replied, blushing.

Anime hearts appeared in Star's eyes as she floated almost a foot off the ground. "Oh, that is so wonderfully romantic! How did this get started? When did you first kiss?"

Raven truely grinned. She had never before imagined that she would be talking to Star about this. "Well, on the night we lost our powers, I went out of my room to get tea," Raven started, as Star made herself comfortable on her bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven felt something brush her face as she drifted in her half-sleep. Opening her eyes blearily, she heard a voice whisper, "Hey, hottie, how's it goin'?" She slapped a green hand away and sat up, scowling playfully. She hadn't seen Beast Boy all day; not only had it taken that long to satisfy Starfire to every detail of her getting with Beast Boy, but she had been a bit embarrased about everyone finding out. Now that he was sitting there on the edge of her bed in the dark with her just in pajamas, she thought it a little immature to be embarrased before.

He leaned back so that he was lying next to her, on top of the blanket Raven lay under. She blushed, but in the darkness Beast Boy couldn't tell. She could tell he was grinning, and Raven immediately knew he wasn't thinking anything suggestive. Beast Boy was so cute! Raven smiled inspite of herself.

"It's kinda weird, huh?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven stared away absently. "Them knowing? Yah, I guess so."

"No," Beast Boy said, and Raven turned her attention to his shadowed face. "Everything. I mean, come on, if someone had told me two weeks ago that I'd be sitting on your bed in the dark, I'd have said they were crazy!" He blushed suddenly with realization. "Oh. I think I might be the crazy one."

Raven snickered lightly. "You're such a dork."

Suddenly his eyes got wide and his mouth formed a pout. "B-but... I'm a cute dork, r-right?"

Raven grinned again. It was strange; she hadn't known she could smile this much. "A very cute dork."

Beast Boy broke into a wide grin and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Robin was acting kinda weird," he said after a moment.

Raven shrugged. "Star says he was just worried about us sneaking out."

"I guess so," he replied easily.

"Beast Boy," Raven said slowly, "when we get our powers back, we can still be together, right?"

"Of course!" he grinned. He jumped up quickly, striking the Pokemon pose. "We can be a superhero couple, like Superman and Batgirl, or..." he paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully, then returning to the pose, "InuYasha and Kagome!"

Raven sweatdropped, not sure which was more frightening; the fact that he thought Superman and Batgirl were together, or the fact that he related InuYasha to a superhero. Or maybe the fact that he wasn't shutting up. "Yeah, and then we can have freaky mutant kids who'll join the X-men, and... um... I know! They'll be named- are you ready for this? - SuperBat and InuGome!"

Raven let out something between a snarl and a choked laugh, half annoyed and half amused-- when her lamp blew up. Both Titans jumped, then stared at the fragments for a few moments, before Raven breathed out. "Crap."

(Whoot, tis an update! Wow, I don't know what happened to me up there... I think I was hyper and trying to be Beast Boy... never a good combination...)


	10. He Will Forget

(Erk, for all my planning, this part is still hard to write.)

(Yah, I know. It hasn't been three weeks, I figure about one and 1/2; Raven got her powers back early, so shoot me. I was running out of random things to fill up time.)

"Please," Raven's voice shook, "get out of my room."

Other objects shook along with Raven's voice, and Beast Boy reached out to touch her, causing a random vase to shatter. He drew his hand back quickly and backed out of the room silently. Once the door was closed Raven collapsed onto her bed, folding her legs and resting her arms there. Through unkept tears, she muttered, "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy sat on the roof, praying that what he said about them staying together was true. He heard the door open and close, but didn't turn around.

A black cloaked figure sat next to him in the gray morning, the stars just fading. "I heard something crash, and Raven wouldn't open her door. Am I free to assume she got her powers back?"

Beast Boy nodded silently, still not looking at Robin. Robin sighed. "This is why I didn't want this to happen; atleast, not like this. I didn't want either of you to get hurt."

"We're not children, Robin," Beast Boy said softly. "We can handle this. Raven'll be fine." Even as he said this, Robin could see the doubt in his eyes. Could see he was afraid that Raven would go numb again. That she would come to her senses and realise that Beast Boy was an idiot and she should never have gotten close to him. Robin shook his head and hugged the changeling.

"Raven had a pretty good control over her powers before, and she could still feel. Once she gets her control back again, she'll be fine!" Beast Boy covicted hopelessly. Robin hugged him tighter, and Beast Boy blurted out, "She asked me if we could still be together once our powers come back, and I told her we would! So we will!"

After a few moments Beast Boy sighed desperately and sat up, Robin releasing his hold. "I know you love her," Robin said softly. "Eventually, I'm sure you'll find a way."

(AN: Okay, excuse me, just, just a quick note here. That whole thing up there, the hug, you know, that was all brotherly and stuff. I'm a sucker for male bonding, so, yah. It wasn't yaoi. It was all just brotherly love. And anything else that comes, yah, more brotherly love. Okay, now that I've set any wondering minds straight, yah, you can continue reading. Um, thank you.)

Beast Boy smiled. "Yah. Maybe it won't be so bad as I'm making it out to be," he said, resting his head lightly on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled down at the young green boy... _little brother._ (See? I told you so!)

Suddenly the door opened and closed again. Robin looked towards it, then got up. He headed to the door as another figure came to Beast Boy. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked Raven. He could hear her whispering under her breath.

"Yes," she replied, her voice monotonous once more. "For now. I let go of my control... it could take a while to get it back..."

"How long?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

Raven's muttered whispers quickened under her breath. "I can't tell," she said, squeezing her eyes shut. "It could take a long time. Beast Boy... I'm sorry... I can't..."

And with a crash that could have come from anywhere in the Tower, Raven melted into the floor to leave Beast Boy staring helplessly out over the water.

---------------------------------------------------

Raven was cold. Ice pressed against her face, icy hands crawled at her spine. She was so cold. The monotonous resounding of her chants only added to the coldness, only fueled the icy fire now eating away at her. She wanted to cry, but her tears fell frozen back into her heart.

Why had she let herself think even for a moment she could be loved like that? Why had she even considered the possibility of completely relaxing her gaurd? If she had kept some control over herself, she would probobly still be fine, still able to feel somewhat, but now...

Raven looked up and saw the plushie she had won at the fair. Beast Boy had left it in her room. He had said her winning a plushie for him made him feel gay and he'd take it back when he won her something. Raven smiled an almost unfeeling smile. He would never take it back. Everything they had had, everything she had ever wanted, had to end; and she didn't even know why she was so sad. It would go back to being exactly like it was before; everyone would pretend it had never happened, and would forget. Beast Boy would move on. He would forget...

_"I'll never forget you, Raven. I'll never hurt you. I'll never let you fall."_

Raven squeezed her eyes shut against the memories, against the hope, and against the pain, letting herself fall into an unfeeling darkness.

-------------------------------­----------

(Oh, God save me please! This is sooo cheesey! I was thinking this would be the last chapter, but I feel the need to update and I have absolutely no inspiration. Give me ideas! Just rant if you want! Flames are readily accepted for this chapter (though they always are). Please, I need major help, or else you'll have to wait until a majorly good BB/Rae moment is the show for an update!)


	11. Wait For Me

(Okay, I know you were all expecting lots of chapters after this, but this is seriously the last chapter, because I'm ending it on a different note than expected. Thank you all for your reviews. Especially orchidflower, that was... interesting. (No, she won't get pregnant) Again, tell me if you want a sequal, cause personally I'd really like to write one. At the end of this chapter I'll have a poll about the sequal, and since I never did put up all the names of the people who voted before, I'll put the name of every person who reviewed! Now won't that make you feel special?)

Raven stumbled out of her room late at night, mind blank and just wanting some herbal tea to calm her nightmares. As the fumbled for the light switch in the living room, something caught her hand and pulled her onto the couch. "Beast Boy?" she whispered, supressing the shaking of her hands and the nearby speakers.

"Do you love me?" Beast Boy asked, still holding her on the couch. His fingers were digging into Raven's upper arms, and she distinctly felt bruises forming.

Words to deny everything she had ever felt sprang to her lips, but as she caught the look in his eyes, she new she couldn't lie. (heheh... deny everything... oh, sorry.) "Yes," she whispered levely, but still something in the nearby kitchen exploded, a little too loud for comfort.

Beast Boy grinned a wide smile, his eyes flashing. "Great," he said casually. "Then I know I don't have anything to worry about."

Raven attempted to steady her breathing after he walked out of the room. She slowly flicked the light on and opened her eyes, before shutting and opening them again. There, sitting in the middle of the room and framed by couches, was the giant-mini pyramid she and Beast Boy had never completed. It was finished now, though, and both of their lego people stood at the top together. Raven walked toward it in a sort of trance. It seemed ages since he had explained what a "gainat mini pyramid" was, when they had planned out the most strategic place to hide the "Stone of Disaster". Raven sighed and wondered what he meant by leaving it here, when she saw a piece of paper attached at the bottom of the pyramid.

Raven's eyes watered. It was a poem, cheesey and childish, yet so, so perfect. She grabbed it from the pyramid and ran back to her room. Among the shaking vases and other random objects in her room, Raven let herself, for the final time, cry.

_I'll wait forever and a day_

_I'll wait no matter what they say_

_I'll wait until time stands still_

_I'll wait for you, until, until_

_I'll wait for you till you're at peace_

_I'll wait for you and never cease_

_I'll wait until the end of time_

_I'll wait till I can make you mine_

_I'll wait without a second thought_

_I'll wait until your freedom's bought_

_I'll wait even when all else is killed_

_I'll wait for you for longer still_

_I'll wait to be sure you never lack_

_I'll wait without looking back_

_I'll wait forever and a day_

_I'll wait no matter what they say_

(All right, my peeps, that's all! See, told you I wanted a sequal. That was a cheesey poem I wrote a while back and thought would be cute here, so yah. Now, on to the poll I promised!

I need you to vote for the theme of the sequal! It will either be a post-Teen Titans story where everyone's grown up and Rae and BB will finally get together, or a still Teen Titans story where Terra comes back! Just so you know, I prefer the first one, and I'm not sure how well I could write about Terra, seeing as my hate might cause me to make her OOC. So please vote!

A)) Post-Teen Titans

B)) Terra comes back

or

C)) No sequal

Please vote and review! Now, here's everyoneone who ever reviewed this story! I just want you guys to know you're awsome and you totally kick arse! I've never had a story this popular before, and it means soooo much to me! Thank you!)

(All these replies refer to your most recent review!)

i feel awfully random (I'm sorry angst makes you cry)

forgetful hanyou (thank you)

Kenyaaa (can you put Ed Elricon top?)

lemonbread-ed (I have screaming fans? feels spiffy)

Sasscreech (I didn't)

christmas6c6 (yay, long review make me spiffy! Nice to know your friend liked it. You changed your name?)

GoOd-BaDz2 (thank you for feeling for me)

darkkillerfairy (yah, I saw that later. thanks, though)

warprince2000 (thank you)

Celtic Rider (thank you)

The Last (yah, I love that episode!)

MagzDD (yah, that was OOC. I was bored. I haven't watched Yu Yu Hakusho for ages. I guess that's what happens.)

A Mere Servant of God (thanks for the suggestion)

-the-gem-of-Azar (they're my friends too!)

Rainbow-Jess (thank you)

Tammy Tamborine (thank you)

Anime Chick009 (sorry I took so long to reply. If you didn't get my other reply, you can use it.)

Firenze2000 (AAHHH! NOOOO! I LIKE MY SKIN!)

Monchhichi (thank you)

Sam anon (thank you)

Realitychanger (thank you)

the archer (thank you)

Nikki anon (thank you)

ThisIsTheStoryOfAGirl (lol, thanks)

seth anon (Thank you!)

PurpleInsanity (thank you!)

craZy18gurl (thank you so much! it's nice to hear people actually say what they like about a story!)

ravenwithemotion (thank you)

emera-fire22 (thank you. I think it was yoda)

RaeBBfan (nice to here about someone else's sanity being questioned. thank you!)

BlackRoses4Raven (thank you!)

RaventhePortal (thank you!)

pureangel86 (tell me about it)

wylkin (thank you)

SonMina (thank you)

Kellie anon (thank you)

darkgem499 (thank you!)

Mental Mess (thanks for the warning, I'll be on my guard)

DeadRose332 (thank you)

ShadowDog34 (thank you!)

mtm123 (thank you!)

TheUbu (thank you!)

Ryan anon (thank you)

Mayhem anon (lol, sure you are Mayhem, sure you are)

The Mad shoe1 (thank you)

Mudd26 (thank you!)

elrave (thank you)

BBRaelover4eva (thank you)

cRiTiC123 (umm... thanks for reviewing?)

dragonlore anon (thank you)

Draco Blade anon (thank you!)

lol anon (thank you)

crazybritoutforevenge (lol, thanks. legos rock)

batmanismyhero (thank you!)

pink-paperclip (thank you)

Legendary-kid4 (thank you)

bee rivers anon (thank you)

Grey Rizz (thank you!)

Shinagamix (hey, what ever happened to that fanart we talked about? Oh well, thanks for reviewing!)

billy anon (thank you)

Ryuu no Taiyo (thank you!)

FREAK 4 FREAK anon (thank you)

animegoddess12345 (thank you! nice sound effects)

PyschoPunkCrazy anon (thank you. You have an awsome wardrobe)

guns-n-roses-live-on (thank you)

Hikari Moriyaku (thank you)

Draco's Secret Lover (thank you!)

kmutt (thank you!)

Renee25 (true, butI had fun. Thanks for reviewing.)

dancingirl3 (thank you)

DragonGirl anon (thank you!)

Regrem Erutaerc anon (thank you)

RavennBeastboy (thank you!)

HPfan anon (thank you)

MasterBratten anon (thank you)

darry man (thank you)

Therese anon (thank you)

212 anon (thank you)

Morbid Original (lol, thank you)

CF anon (thank you!)

azndragonz (heh, thanks)

coqui82 anon (thank you)

EMO SLAYER (thank you)

Venusgurl5 (thank you)

starrobfreak anon (thank you)

purplemusicgoddess (thank you)

Chibi Scooby (thank you)

Shadow anon (thank you)

gosscliff (thank you)

greg867 anon(thank you)

g anon (thank you)

Ballisticcrime (blinks)

Digital-DNA (thank you)

trulyyours46 (thank you!)

WalkieTalkie anon (thank you)

MythologyFreak (thank you!)

miguel anon (thank you)

ravens-lost-sister (thank you!)

Titanwolf (lol, thanks!)

Jessie S. anon (thank you)

dorcas (thank you!)

Dark Fairy anon (thank you)

Anony Miss (thank you)


End file.
